


Violas, Cellos, And Kisses

by writingradionoises



Category: Homestuck, Meteorbound
Genre: Cutting, Dave plays cello, Karkat plays viola, M/M, Minor Swearing, Shirtless Karkat, Trans Male Character, Transboy Karkat, transgender karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random shit with music and ye a h.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violas, Cellos, And Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Please direct all questions and such to http://kittygoneinsane.tumblr.com/ !!

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You are up way too early because you just wanted to play your viola. Yup, that's right. You play viola. And your shit at it. But whatever. The bad part is that your only in a white tee shirt and black sweat pants, so the bandages stained with candy red around your wrists are fully exposed. You're also not wearing a binder or bra. But it honestly means nothing to you because you doubt anyone is going to walk in. You were playing something like [this. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpT-HeZjYs0)Almost half way through the song when someone _did_ walk in. Oh crap. Not only was it _someone_ it was _Dave Strider_ , who has been trying to keep from cutting for awhile now. This won't end well . . . You continue to play, as if ignoring him. Though inside, you know he's there and there's no way to ignore him. You attempt to finish the song up before actually looking some what near Dave with a nervous look on your face. No one has heard you play before. Not even Kanaya or Gamzee. You set the viola in a rest position, and Dave strikes up a conversation.   
"Whoa there Karks, didn't know you played viola."  
"Hey you're the first person I've seen not mistaken it for a violin. Impressive."  
You feel Dave roll his eyes under his shades, "Rose is the strings queen. Being her brother, kind of, I guess you could say I learned quite a bit from her. I actually played cello for a bit as well before moving onto D.J.ing."  
Your eyes widen a bit. You know Rose plays the violin, you've heard her before, though Dave played the cello? It almost fits him.  
"Well then," you reply.  
"Now . . . What did you do this time to your wrists?" He asks. You totally saw this coming.  
"You should know by now, Strider."  
Dave sighs as you begin to put away the viola, he then drags you to the bathroom.  
"Alright, Kitten, you know the drill. Take off your shirt."  
"Dave I'm not we-"  
Before you can even finish your sentence, Dave lifts off your shirt from your fragile body and throws it to the side. You bite your lip and blush a bit. You can tell he wasn't expecting this either, though covers it up with his cool kid persona.  
"Oh um . . . Let's just finish this quickly."  
Dave removes the bandages from your wrists and then places them under the sink, turning on the water and rinsing them, then swiftly leaves to get a fresh pair of bandages and comes back in a flash.  
While he's putting them on, you hear him take in a breath before asking.  
"Hey Karkat . . . Why do you keep doing this to yourself . . . ?"  
You shrug when he finishes it up, looking off to the door and not replying.  
"Can you like . . . Go get my bra or something so this isn't too awkward . . . " You ask, slightly quieter then usual.  
Dave nods and goes off to grab the red and white bra while you stare into the mirror at yourself. You hate everything about your body. The curves, the fairly large bust, the soft face, the long lashes. You hate everything. When Dave comes back, he notices your drop in mood.  
"Something wrong, Nubs?'  
"I hate everything about this body . . ." you sigh, "Y'know, I would've made a good looking woman . . . If that's how I felt . . . "  
Dave slips the bra over your head and takes you by the chin to look at what you think are his eyes behind shades.  
"Karkat . . . I know you're scared to look at me but . . . You're perfect no matter what, and I'll still love you even if you are female or whatever. The point is I love you for your personality, not your body."  
You wanted to say something, but you don't know what to say. Either way, you're cut off by a soft kiss from his some what chapped lips. You reach up and wrap your arms around his neck, Dave ends up picking you up and throwing you onto your bed. You both end up giggling your asses off as he throws you your usual sweater. You slip it on while he flops down onto the bed next to you. You curl up against his chest while you two just lay there for awhile. You catch Dave mouthing things like "You're amazing," or "I love you."   
"Hey Karks . . . We should play something together . . ."  
You feel your face lights up, "Hell yeah."  
You sit up and Dave rolls off the bed, "A'ight, give me a second, okay?"  
You nod while Dave rushes out the door to his room. You grab your viola case and set it up, not long afterwards he comes back with the case. When you both set up, you agreed to play something in which viola leads. Dave starts out and you continue. Once everything was sorted out, it sounded something like [this. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ye29O9GYFe0)In your opinion, it sounds pretty good. Though sooner or later, Rose and John walk into the room. You catch John staring at you with wide eyes while Rose is smirking at Dave. You finish the song off and look off into a distance.   
"It seems as if those cello lessons I gave you paid off a music session with Karkat," Rose teases.  
John is staring at you when he finally says, "I didn't know Karkat played violin . . ."  
"Viola, actually," you reply, trying to show off fake confidence.  
"Either way, you both sound beautiful!"  
_This is what happens when you mix viola, cello, and some kisses . . ._ You think to yourself, _lots of fun and security for once._


End file.
